


Changes

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Notte Bianca #10 @ MaridiChallenge [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Whouffle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ti prego," aggiunge quando il Dottore boccheggia per altri trenta secondi senza accennare a smettere. "Non costringermi a illustrarti cosa manca, dopo averti mostrato cosa c'è in più."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Clara/Twelve, "Dottore, sei...una donna!"" di **ShipperFatale** alla [Decima Notte Bianca di Mari di Challenge]()

**Changes**

  
  


**Da qualche parte, in un tempo non specificato**

Lo schianto è stato così forte che parte della console ha preso fuoco, e la parte che non ha preso fuoco è collassata su entrambi. Succede, quando si tenta di pilotare una TARDIS durante il momento più doloroso di una rigenerazione.

  
In questo momento, nuovo di zecca e raggomitolato sotto le frattaglie della console, il Dottore a stento sa se possiede un set completo di braccia e gambe, troppo frastonato per ricordare con chiarezza cosa sia accaduto, troppo stravolto per provare dolore. Gli resta sulla pelle troppo sensibile un formicolio fastidioso, come una corrente elettrica a basso voltaggio diffusa su tutta la sua superficie corporea. O, usando una metafora più colorita, come se un'interminabile colonia di formiche migrasse in massa dai suoi piedi ai suoi capelli e viceversa, attraversando più e più volte tutte le zone più tenere e sensibili.

  
"Clara...?" gracchia il Dottore da sotto le macerie, e- un momento. Che strana voce, ruvida e gracchiante per il disuso, per le urla durante l'atterraggio di fortuna, per il fumo inalato. Sembra molto più acuta di quanto ha mai avuto fino ad ora, e a dire il vero certi toni squittenti del suo decimo se stesso non erano precisamente baritonali.  
"Clara...?!" ripete il Dottore, tentando di muoversi da sotto un pezzo di console che l'inchioda a terra. Allunga le mani (due) per tirarsi fuori, le vede più vicine e piccole del solito, con le dita (dieci) sottili e le unghie (anche dieci) ovali, delicatamente rosate.

  
"Dottore!" esclama Clara da un altro angolo della sala controllo, alzandosi in piedi con uno sbuffo e un grugnito di dolore o fastidio. Il Dottore la sente avvicinarsi saltellando tra i pezzi della TARDIS, soffiare come un gatto irritato quando qualcosa - una sezione di paratia arroventata - le sfiora la gamba e la brucia, fare forza con entrambe le mani e tutto il peso del corpo contro la sezione di console che tiene il Dottore ancorato a terra.

  
"Stai bene?" prosegue la ragazza, spingendo quanto basta perché il Dottore possa strisciare fuori poco dignitosamente. Strano, pensa, quello spazio è così piccolo, prima non ci sarebbe passato.

  
"Credo di sì, Clara Oswald, anche se al momento è tutto molto strano. Tu stai bene?" ribatte il Dottore, facendo una smorfia alla propria voce così acuta, dal timbro stranamente melodioso. Si strofina le mani, come usava fare in momenti di agitazioni, e il gesto viene fuori tutto sbagliato, tutto storto. Si osserva le mani come se le vedesse per la prima volta, ed _è_ la prima volta.

  
Clara fa per annuire, sì-sì, si sblocca a metà gesto quando il Dottore alza una mano e si toglie dalla faccia un quintale e mezzo di capelli, se li tira indietro sentendone ogni morbida onda tra le dita.

  
"Dottore..."

  
"Sì, Clara? Bel volo che abbiamo fatto, mh? Povera la mia vecchia ragazza," prosegue, allungando una di quelle graziose manine per accarezzare la console mutilata. "Ti aggiusterò, promesso."

  
Il _whorp whorp_ della TARDIS è a un tempo dolente e curioso, come se l'astronave non avesse appena subito gravi danni, accompagnati dal rintoccare solenne e spaventoso della Cloister Bell, e fosse invece molto più interessata al nuovo aspetto del suo ladro preferito.

  
"Dottore, sei... una donna!" esclama Clara dopo un attimo, e il Dottore è costretto a lasciar perdere la sua povera Sexy e concentrarsi sulle parole di Clara, perché non hanno il benché minimo senso.

  
"Sono _cosa_?" ribatte, iniziando a ridere.

  
"Sei una donna! Guardati!" incalza Clara, con aria nervosa. Si avvicina di un passo o due, si accoccola nei pressi del Dottore.

  
Il Dottore si controlla le mani, agita le dita di un piede (anche questo molto più vicino del previsto, e anche molto più piccolo. Con le unghie dipinte di color geranio), si schiarisce la gola.

  
"Ora, Clara, non c'è bisogno di allarmarsi. Perché mai dovrei essere una donna secondo t- EHI!"

  
Lo strillo viene fuori isterico e acuto quando l'esasperazione di Clara giunge al culmine e la ragazza scatta in avanti e appoggia entrambe le mani sul seno del Dottore, evidente sotto camicia e panciotto sbrindellati e bruciacchiati.

  
"Tanto per cominciare per questo motivo qui, idiota," l'informa Clara. Il Dottore deglutisce rumorosamente, apre la bocca per protestare o magari negare l'evidenza, ma Clara perde l'equilibrio, e quando puntella a terra un ginocchio per non franare addosso al Dottore, strofina inavvertitamente la rotula contro un punto molto nuovo e molto delicato della sua anatomia.

  
Il Dottore prende un'affascinante sfumatura di scarlatto, apre la bocca e la richiude due, tre volte come un pesce fuor d'acqua che tenti di respirare. Clara un po' ride un po' sbuffa, si rimette a sedere accovacciata sui talloni, sbircia il Dottore e le sue reazioni esagerate da sotto il ciuffo.

  
"Ti _prego_ ," aggiunge quando il Dottore boccheggia per altri trenta secondi senza accennare a smettere. "Non costringermi a illustrarti cosa manca, dopo averti mostrato cosa c'è in più."

  
"... sono una DONNA?" sbraita il Dottore dopo un altro lungo istante in cerca del fiato perduto, tastando infine i punti salienti (gola, torace, cavallo), e cercando poi una superficie riflettente nella quale osservarsi.

  
Senza una parola, ma con uno sguardo eloquente, Clara gli porge un frammento di vetro proveniente dalla colonnina del Time Rotor. Il Dottore tira un lungo respiro, e infine si specchia.

  
Occhi - due, azzurri. Niente di che, li ha già avuti azzurri. Li ha già avuti di ogni colore, tranne forse viola. Ma cosa è poi il viola degli occhi umani se non un azzurro più profondo. Sono begli occhi, comunque, e che ciglia folte.

  
Bocca - una, generosa e morbida. Ci passa sopra le dita più e più volte, saggiandone la consistenza, finché Clara non si schiarisce la gola e saggiamente decide di passare avanti.

  
Orecchie - due, piccole e graziose; Braccia, gambe, dita di mani e piedi, c'è tutto.

  
A titolo sperimentale, si tasta il torace, che è tanto più morbido di quanto ricordasse (la cosa è piacevole in modo del tutto nuovo. Bisognerà indagare), e fa per allungare una mano e proseguire l'ispezione sotto lo sguardo imbarazzato di Clara quando si rende conto di un particolare che fa impallidire e retrocedere ogni altra considerazione.

  
Capelli. Una montagna di capelli dolcemente inanellati. Onde su onde su onde di morbidezza in tre diverse e armoniose sfumature di _ginger_.

  
_GINGER_.

  
"Io... sono ginger. Clara Oswald, milleduecento anni da uomo, undici diversi corpi, e mai una volta che fossi ginger! Mai! E ora sono ginger! Rosso fiamma! Sono una donna! E sono ginger!"

  
Si blocca nel bel mezzo del suo giubilo, espressione deliziata che si spegne in una smorfia quasi comica. Dieci minuti da donna e ha già avuto tanti di quei voltafaccia da dare il torcicollo. Che _fatica_.

  
"Io non so come essere donna, Clara Oswald. A dire il vero, la cosa mi fa un po' paura."

  
Clara sorride, allunga una mano e accarezza la guancia del suo Dottore tutto nuovo. Da vicino si nota chiaramente la spruzzata di lentiggini su naso e guance. Clara prende nota di studiarle con attenzione, scoprire a quali costellazioni segrete alludano, e mentre formula il pensiero attira a sè il Dottore e le bacia la bocca morbida, piano piano.

  
"Se permetti, questo posso insegnartelo io."

  
Sembra un'offerta ragionevole, d'altra parte Clara ha esperienza ventennale in materia. Il Dottore sorride, struscia il naso contro il suo, l'abbraccia e la tiene stretta, la sua ragazza perfetta e impossibile.

**Author's Note:**

> NON LO SO E' NOTTE FONDA ED E' VENUTO FUORI DEL FEM!WHOUFFLE. ACCONTENTATEVI.


End file.
